


through the good, through the bad and ugly

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [32]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short Daisy/Darcy/Fitz ficlets I've taken on tumblr.Ratings will vary by chapter.I'll mark explicit ficlets with an '*'.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mocking_point](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/gifts), [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.   ***** '[Whimper' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/24079986)

3\.  '[Disastrous Date' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/24079998)

4\.  '[Scary' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/24080034)

5\.  '[Our one-night-stand turned out to be our professor AU' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/24080061)

6\.  '[Moving in ' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/24080085)

7\.  '[Pirates AU' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/24080103)

8\.  '[Shopping' for dwyn5002](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/24080136)

9\.   ***** '[Lust' for dwyn5002](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/24080172)

10\.  '[Pregnancy' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/24080190)

11\.  '[Hot for Teacher' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/24080238)

12\.   ***** '[Striptease' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/24314103)

13\.  '[Our one night stand turned out to be our professor AU; Part 2' for dwyn5002](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/26098362)

14\.  '[I'm Gonna Be' for mocking-point (Prequel) for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/27020874)

15\.  '[We'll see' for dwyn5002](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10846206/chapters/27020892)


	2. *'Whimper' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148205676824/fitzdaisydarcy-whimper).

“Do that again…see if we can make him make that noise again…”  Darcy whispered, her hands in his hair while Daisy was between his legs.  

“What noise?  What are you…unnhhh…” Fitz whimpered as Daisy swiped her tongue up the underside of his cock.  

“That’s the one…” Darcy grinned and tugged at his hair slightly, garnering a slightly stronger response as Daisy repeated the action again.  

“I love that noise…” Daisy murmured.  “But there’s another one I like even more…”  Her gaze flicked up to Darcy, who had the good sense to scramble up towards the pillows before either of them started doing _the thing_ that made _her_ whimper.  


	3. 'Disastrous Date' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148606011724/daisyfitzdarcy-disaster-date).

“Fitz…please…are you done yet?”  Darcy asked, raising her head from where she’d had it propped on her arm.  

“Just about…” he said slowly.  Just the same as he had for the past two hours.  He was elbow deep in some sort of alien tech that had just come in that day.

“Okay, just let us know when you’re through…we might be able to make last call…somewhere…” Daisy sighed and stood up to walk over to where Darcy had taken up residence.  

“He’s lucky we love him so much…” Darcy muttered under her breath.  

“Ehh.  This isn’t so bad…” Daisy pulled out her phone.  “Pizza?”  

“Sounds amazing.”  


	4. 'Scary' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150181073449/daisydarcyfitz-scary).

“Did I scare you?” asked Fitz, pulling off the mask.  

“Sure Babe…” Darcy leaned over to kiss his cheek.  “Much scary.”

“Very rawr…” Daisy added with a grin.  

He tossed the rubber mask onto the coffee table.  “You two are the worst actors ever. Also, you’re jaded.  That is the scariest mask in the shop.”


	5. 'Our one-night-stand turned out to be our professor AU' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149001230369/daisydarcyfitz-our-one-night-stand-turned-out).

“Okay…” Daisy said, her voice wavering a little.  “We just…won’t bring it up.”

Darcy turned to stare long and hard at her.  “Are you serious?  We SLEPT with our PROFESSOR!” she shout-whispered in her girlfriend’s ear.

“I’m AWARE!” Daisy shout-whispered back.  “But shut UP about it. We didn’t know.  HE didn’t know.  IT was BEFORE the semester started…and Dr. Fitz hasn’t said anything…so just…BE COOL, Darce.”  

“Dr. Fitz.  Dr. Fitz…I’m going to be sick…” Darcy groaned and put her head down on the desk.  “Oh my god, we’re going to get expelled.  Kicked out.”

“No, we’re not.  Just CHILL.”  

Darcy sat up and made a strangled noise, looking straight ahead.  Daisy looked too and blanched.  

“I would like to see the both of you after class…” Fitz said quietly.  


	6. 'Moving in' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151195056924/daisydarcyfitz-15).

Fitz set the box down on the table, staggering slightly under the weight.  He leaned on the table to catch his breath.  “What.  Is. In. Here?”  

Darcy frowned, inspecting the top of the box.  “Rocks.”

“Ha ha, no really. What’s in it?”  

Daisy giggled.  “It’s actually rocks.  And it’s _your_ box, Nerd.”

Fitz frowned.  “Oh?  Well. That wasn’t supposed to come in here…that was supposed to stay in the unit…”  He glanced at the door and back at the box.  “Either or both of you want to help me move it back to the truck?”  


	7. 'Pirates AU' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152482375329/daisydarcyfitz-pirates-au).

Fitz wasn’t especially good at swabbing the deck.  No matter how many times Darcy or Daisy shoved a mop into his hand.  He secretly assumed it was their way of keeping him out of the path of the rest of the crew.  

Of course, whenever he was up here, he was prone to fits of sea-sickness.  He never seemed to have adapted his sea legs.  Which, of course, made for more swabbing on his part.  

Darcy’s hand on the back of his neck made him jump.  “Drop the mop,” she instructed, steering him towards the Captain’s quarters.  “Captain Johnson and I have another post for you.”

“Where?” he asked, suddenly frightened at the prospect.  

Darcy smirked.  “It’s a bed post.”  

“What?” he asked, before it dawned on him.  “Oh. Oh…well…okay.”  

The pirate’s life wasn’t actually all that bad now that he thought about it.  


	8. 'Shopping' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155184944494/daisydarcyfitz-shopping).

Darcy hoisted the bags up over her shoulder as she followed behind Daisy and Fitz.  Carrying the bags might be viewed as a traditionally _male_ job, but love of shopping might also be viewed as a traditionally female trait.  

AND you know, three-way relationships weren’t really traditional either, now that she was thinking about it.  

They weren’t very traditional sorts of people.  Fitz with his Santa’s hat and map of the mall.  An itinerary worked out that they hadn’t kept to once all day.  Daisy with her arm linked through his, a wide grin as she kept looking back at Darcy, making sure she was there.  

And Darcy, with all the bags, basking in the love she felt for both of them because the only thing she hated more than shopping was crowded malls in December.  

Yeah.  They were odd.  But it was really more than okay.  


	9. *'Lust' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155531378589/daisydarcyfitz-lust).

Fitz wasn’t exactly complaining about his current predicament.  Oh no, not at all.  It’s just…well…

He couldn’t see anything with the blindfold on.  

A moan cut through the silence and it took him a moment to realize it was his.  A hand…either Daisy or Darcy’s was wrapped around him and it practically took every complaint he’d been thinking of and threw it out the window.

Okay, so not knowing who was touching him was hot.  It was…really hot.  Far be it for him to ever second guess one of Daisy’s brilliant ideas.  


	10. 'Pregnancy' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158035100031/daisydarcyfitz-pregnancy).

“Are you sure?” Daisy asked, repeated Fitz’s exact words.  “You’re pregnant?” 

Darcy giggled.  “Yes.  I’m pretty sure.  Peed on the stick and everything!  I’m with child.” She placed her hands on her still flat stomach.  

“How’s Fitz taking it?”  Daisy peered over onto the sofa, where Fitz was sitting, absolutely still with a goofy grin on his face.  

“About as well as can be expected,” Darcy replied with a smirk.


	11. 'Hot for Teacher' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159357571434/daisydarcyfitz-hot-for-teacher).
> 
> Song is 'Hot for Teacher' by Van Halen.

“There is no way in actual hell that he’s a doctor…”  Darcy whispered under her breath.  “He’s too young.  He’s gotta be an assistant to the crotchety old fart that’s actually teaching this course…”  

Daisy giggled and leaned over towards her.  “No, that’s actually Dr. Fitz.  He’s an engineer.”  

“Like Tony?”  

“God, go tell him that.  He’ll love you forever.”  

“Seriously?  Because I will.  He’s adorable.” Darcy bit her bottom lip as she watched Dr. Fitz introduce himself to one of the other new SHIELD recruits.  “Is it frowned upon to date your teachers here?”  

“He’s not _technically_ a teacher, so…”  Daisy grinned mischievously.  “Want me to give him your number?”


	12. *'Striptease' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160429060204/daisydarcyfitz-32).

Daisy reached over to palm Fitz in his pants as they watched Darcy sway her hips to the music.  “You like?”  

He nodded, bucking his hips into her hand as she reached for the button of his trousers.  She had him out and in her hand in a matter of seconds.  Her other hand was pressed against herself as they watched Darcy rip off her top, revealing the most gorgeous pair of breasts Daisy had ever seen in her life. (And her own were _really_ nice.)

Asking Darcy to join them had been such a good decision.  Such an excellent decision.


	13. 'Our one night stand turned out to be our professor AU; Part 2' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162966305039/oops).

They looked halfway between scared shitless and turned on.  Both of them.  Even now, as they leaned against the arms of the single chair he had in front of his desk.  He silently cursed himself for not bringing another one in here.  

Basically, they looked the way  _he_  felt.

Fitz decided it would be best if he spoke first.  He slid a sheet of paper across the desk, a print out.  “You two will need to choose one of those classes to transfer into.  There is one with a Dr. Banner, that I can wholeheartedly recommend, and it meets at the same time as this one, so there wouldn’t be any issue with your schedules.”  

Daisy bit her lip and reached for the sheet of paper, holding it out for Darcy to see as well.  

“It wouldn’t be…appropriate for me to be your instructor at this juncture in our…relationship…” he explained slowly.

“Relationship?” Darcy asked, pricking up immediately.  

“Well…we don’t have a relationship…” Fitz said quickly, but slid his car across the table.  “At least…not  _yet_.”  

“Yet?” Daisy repeated, tilting her head to the side slightly.  

He smirked.  “If you’re interested.  Call me after you graduate.”  

“Can you wait six months?” Darcy responded with a coy grin.

“We’re going to have to,” he replied, feeling no small amount of disappointment at the admission.    


	14. *'I'm Gonna Be' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152009016754/daisydarcyfitz-im-gonna-be).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to the 'we had a one night stand with our professor AU'
> 
> Song is "I'm Gonna Be" - The Proclaimers

Fitz wasn’t what anyone would call a ladies’ man, so it had been his first time having more than one woman in bed with him.  He’d been a little overwhelmed at first, but Daisy and Darcy had been very patient with him…taking turns sucking him into their mouths, sharing wet kisses and ensuring that he had plenty of material to review later.  

They were both talkers, which was helpful when he was attempting to service them both.  He said attempt, because while Daisy was straddling his face, Darcy had slid herself down his length, bouncing slightly, her walls squeezing around him with every thrust of her hips.  He wasn’t sure how much servicing he was doing and how much of it was the other way around.  Daisy’s throaty moans kept him on the task at hand, his tongue sliding through her folds, circling her clit while her hips rocked against his face.  

He wasn’t aware of the build of the orgasm, only the sensation of having it pulled from him as Darcy’s muscles squeezed him through her own release.  Daisy shuddered through hers last, the sensation of his moans being the catalyst that set her off.   

It had been intense, that was for certain.  Almost an overwhelming sensation of too much, too fast.  It left him panting in the wake, staring up in awe at the beautiful women who had made it possible.  Watching as Daisy lowered her face between Darcy’s legs, using her tongue to clean up the mess he’d made.  The mess she’d asked him to make.  

…

Fitz slid his hand down his front, the hot water from the shower sluicing across his skin as he began to work his fist up and down his stiff cock, the memories of the night before a little too much in the morning light.  A little too good to be true.    

He came on a gasp, his other hand supporting his weight against the warm tiles, the memories of the way they sounded, the way they looked…the warmth they brought to his bed.  The warmth they took with them when they slipped out early that morning.  

* * *

The rest of his morning routine was rushed.  He had a slice of toast hanging out of his mouth as he started his car, eating it as he made his way to the campus.  

He bustled into the classroom, pulling out a stack of syllabuses and turning to write his name on the board behind him. He didn’t look up until it was too late to do anything about it.  Too late to leave the room.  

Because there they were.  

Daisy and Darcy.  

In the flesh.  

In the front row of the lecture hall.  

He was certain all the color had drained from his face.  He walked over to the opposite side of the room, plopping the stack of syllabuses in front of the person there, walking back to the podium to talk over the syllabus.  

Fitz pointedly ignored the two girls to his immediate right.  And they did the same.  Their hands never raised to ask a question.  Nothing.    

Somehow, some way…he made it through the first mini-lecture.  

And in a spurt of courage, he approached them as they were whispering to each other, jamming things into bags and slinging said bags onto shoulders.  

He knew they couldn’t be in his class anymore.  They’d have to switch to Dr.  Banner’s physics lecture.

He placed his hand on the desk in front of them.  “I need to see the two of you in my office.”  


	15. 'We'll See' for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164717981982/well-see).

Fitz glanced between both women, pleading him and offering big stacks of cash as payment.  He wasn’t the type to do this sort of thing.  

But maybe that was the point.  

He nodded, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.  “Hide in the back.  Don’t look up or out until I say.”

Fitz was driving down the road, well out of harm’s way when he told them the coast was clear.  “Oh, and about the payment…” he said, “Don’t worry about it.  This was thrilling enough.”  

He saw both of the women exchange looks in the back seat.  The one on the left smirked.  “We’ll see, dude.  We’ll see.”  


End file.
